board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Why Did They Lose?
Why Did They Lose? is a humorous series of topics during that began in the Summer 2006 Contest, asking users to give a reason why the losing characters in the contest polls did not win their match. Stating that a character has "less votes/popularity" isn't a reason good enough. It was started by ZhangJunyi (now known as PrivateBiscuit1), with later help by Dr. Pizza and some lurker. It returns on every contest ever since, with only the ones for the Character Battle VII and Best Game Ever 2009 Contest not being completed due to lack of voting and shitty responses, and the Fall 2015 Contest had only the opening topic made because of lack of responses. It is currently ran by Anagram, with the lurker helping with the topics and the wiki. NOTE: Reasons that are listed in BOLD are Dr. Pizza's favorites of all-time. =Character Battle V= See Why Did They Lose?/2006 =Character Battle VI= See Why Did They Lose?/2007 =Character Battle VII\Best. Game. Ever. II= See Why Did They Lose?/2008-09 =Character Battle VIII\Game of the Decade= See Why Did They Lose?/2010 =Rivalry Rumble= See Why Did They Lose?/2011 =Character Battle IX= See Why Did They Lose?/2013 =Character Battle X= Round 1 #Cuphead lost because... he got stuck on the tutorial (TheCodeisBosco) Runner-up Cuphead made a Deal with the Devil and the Devil Hunter came knocking (Pirateking2000) #Chloe Price lost because... she won the contest, but GameFAQs was destroyed in the process, so she went back in time to round 1 and lost on purpose (GavsEvans123) #Neku Sakuraba lost because... the price to play the Reaper's Game on the Switch was any chance he had of winning a contest match (hombad46) Runner-up Chun-Li is used to fighting Dragon Punches, so a Dragon was easy pickings (Panthera) #Spyro the Dragon lost because... After granting him a win in 2013, the kiddies have returned to their eternal slumber (hombad46) Runner-up your bracket ends with Neku (Wedge Antilles) #Yu Narukami lost because... How does Yu prove that Yu exist...? Maybe he doesn't exist... (Dark Young Link) Runner-up He didn't spend any time raising his "GameFAQs Voter" Social Link. (FFnut) #Victor Sullivan lost because... the contest wasn't uncharted territory for Aya. (Asthethan) Runner-up He was trying to find a bride in a brothel. (ScareChan) #Tidus lost because... "TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T DO IT!" - Jecht (Pirateking2000) Runner-up His laugh does not expand dong. (Underleveled) #Dragonborn lost because... he was a fus-ro-dud. (Johnbobb) Runner-up He took an arrow to the knee (GavsEvans123')' #Primrose lost because... Katniss wasnt around to volunteer as tribute. (Underleveled) #Zidane lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/07GlQR8.mp4 (ZenOfThunder) #Noctis lost because... he was handed a loss. (-hotdogturtle-) Runner-up He wouldn't be able to beat his only lover after his girlfriend's death. (Hbthebattle) #Monika lost because... her rally force couldn't vote for just Monika, so they decided not to vote at all. (Hbthebattle) Runner-up https://imgtc.com/i/0S4rbuM.jpg (ZenOfThunder) #Shantae lost because... there was no WayForward for her in this contest. (garetha200) #James Sunderland lost because... he mixed up his rituals and killed himself for the Holy Assumption instead of performing the Crimson Ceremony. (Hey, both use the white oil and black cup, it's possible.) (FFnut) Runner-up Velvet had the willpower to keep fighting another day. (MetalmindStats) #Scorpion lost because... (hombad46) #John Marston lost because... he wasn't able to be there for his boy (Johnbobb) #Ryo Hazuki lost because... He never found the sailors to take him to Destiny Islands. (Pirateking2000) #Neptune lost because... Red and his Pokemon Team are already great at destroying Uranus, so Neptune never stood a chance. (Inviso) #Cecil Harvey lost because... He crashed and burned. (Pirateking2000) #Ridley lost because... He's a big boss, but he's not THE Big Boss (Johnbobb) #Princess Peach lost because... (GMUN) Runner-up her votes were in Dracula's Castle. (MagitekOmega) #Godot lost because... the only thing more bitter than his coffee is Yuna's voice acting. (Lightning Strikes) #L-Block lost because... Kefka wouldn't allow returner champions. (azuarc) Runner-up Kefka built a monument to the nothingness of L-Block's character (MagitekOmega) #Kazuma Kiryu lost because... he used his Heat Action... unfortunately for him that set off Bomberman (ScareChan) #Cayde-6 lost because... 2B or not 2B was never a question. (Paratroopa1) Runner-up Cayde-6 lost because... B > 3, thus 2B > 6. (Underleveled) Honorable mention https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=32&v=rQ4i0AT8c-M (Citrus_) #Shadow the Hedgehog lost because... (GavsEvans123) Runner-up Shadow the Hedgehog lost because... What is a Shadow but DarkNess. (ScareChan) #Terra Branford lost because... After gaining the Flying-type from evolution, Charizard's weakness to Terra became an immunity. (GavsEvans123) Runner-up She was blonde instead of minty, so no one recognized her. (Unbridled9) #Gordon Freeman lost because... His performance was thrown off by him being mad at Cecil for stealing his gimmick. (GavsEvans123) Runner-up A crowbar doesn't do much against someone who's used to fighting plumbers. (DYL) #Chris Redfield lost because... After all the bulls*** Chris has dealt with... of course he is going to lose to a lawyer. Stevie Wonder could have found a way to lock that dude up. (ScareChan) Runner-up Chris is afraid of zombies. Phoenix has cross-examined the dead. (ZeldaTPLink) #Joel lost because... You know? I honestly sat down at this computer and tried to come up with a good pun that wasn't 'We Like Ike' or 'Ike fights for his friends' but I honestly couldn't. Joel's 'GOTY' character was so flat and uninteresting I could barely remember him in comparison to a B-list (at the time) JRPG protagonist who is basically 'Fantasy Luke Skywalker who might be gay'. That's how bad the writing for these supposed 'Game of the Year' games really is. It's like the Oscars in which they'll ignore all the actually good movies for some obscure movie that was middling at best or about gay cowboys eating pudding or something. (Unbridled9) Runner-up '''We liked Ike more. (Pirateking2000) #Estelle Bright lost because... Estelle wasn't as Bright as the Golden Sun. (Pirateking2000) '''Runner-up '''She was too busy collecting sneakers to have time to find any votes. (garetha200) #Guile lost because... Kirby tried swallowing Guile, and Guile's hair goes with everything. (FalconPain) '''Runner-up '''case guile fogot to use his sonic boom (ertyu) #Hat Kid lost because... whatever (Johnbobb) #Ramza Beoulve lost because... THREE-WAY TIE: Well, Don't blame us. Blame yourself or God. (Ashethan ) \ Yes, poor Ramza... (Underleveled) \ Ramza managed an early lead, but the fight was over the moment Garrus finished his calibrations. (Captain_Sorzo) #Metal Sonic lost because... he was too metal and not enough Sonic. (Ashethan) #Ezio Auditore da Firenze lost because... his voters had to log in to uPlay first. (Unbridled9) '''Runner-up Whether it’s Link or Zelda, it makes no Da Firenze (VeryInsane) #Aloy lost because... Nobody likes a Hanzo main (Johnbobb)' Runner-up' She got D.Stroyed (TsunamiXXVIII) #Jill Valentine lost because... Nemesis crashed the match to hunt S.T.A.R.S but he left Star Fox alone. (GavsEvans123) Runner-up She was made into a Jill Sandwich. (FFnut) #Shovel Knight lost because... He tried to escape the hole he was in but just kept digging deeper. (xp1337) #Waluigi lost because... (GavsEvans123)' Runner-up' He can’t even make it to disc one of a main game (VeryInsane) #Rosalina lost because... Who says Rosalina lost? Geralt and her spent the contest making sweet, sweet, Witcher love and he got her card as a reward. (Unbridled9) #Ryu Hayabusa lost because... THE SMASH BROS SUN HAS VANQUISHED THE HORRIBLE NIGHT VOTE. (Kamekguy) #Sans lost because... Sans called for a rally... But nobody came. (DYL) Runner-up Pac-Man discovered skeletons taste just as good as ghosts. (Janus5k) #Riku lost because... Half of all KH fanfiction is sex and that's Bayonetta's a natural at that. (Unbridled9) #Lucina lost because... She thought the match was in Classic Mode and suffered from permadeath, not realizing Auron was a casual. (xp1337) #Magus lost because... He tried to overcome the night vote. But... the future refused to change (ZeldaTPLink) #Shulk lost because... He wasn't really feeling it. (Hbthebattle) Runner-up He had zero visions today (Underleveled) #Ren Amamiya lost because... (SSJSephirothGokuX123) Runner-up His fans must have been tired, so they went to bed (Ashethan) #Miles Edgeworth lost because... He was hoping to come up with the votes while objecting... He didn't, Your Honor. (snake_5036) Runner-up Let's face it, Luigi is just too lovable for anyone to believe he committed a crime. (Unbridled9) #Monokuma lost because... Harken all and bear witness that no foul beast shalt defeat a noble knight of queen's grace! (Unbridled9) Runner-up I'm in total despair over Danganronpa doing so badly, so did Monokuma really lose? (DYL) #Goro Majima lost because... Master Chief has an energy sword. Does Goro have an energy sword? No? Case closed! (Unbridled9) #Nathan Drake lost because... It doesn’t matter how lucky Drake is, you never bet heads against Tails (VeryInsane) Runner-up He was busy chasing the wrong kind of tail. (Unbridled9) #Geno lost because... The Grinch stole his victory (Nanis23) #GlaDOS lost because... She was blinded by bigotry toward orphans, while Mewtwo knows the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant (Johnbobb) Runner-up She made a new dungeon but mewtwo just used teleport. (Unbridled9) #King Dedede lost because... he didn't have a monster to clobber dat dere Metal Gear (GavsEvans123) Runner-up It was a penguin against an ocelot. The result was to be expected. (Unbridled9) #Isabelle lost because... (-hotdogturtle-) #Albert Wesker lost because... Jenova cells must be stronger than Uroborus (christiankid7) #Richter Belmont lost because... The Falcon Punch's unbridled wrath registered as a 60.40 on the Richter scale (Lopen) Runner-up it was not by his hand he was once again given votes. He was called here by SMASHERS who wished to pay Falcon tribute. (Kamekguy) #Draven lost because... Wolf Link sent his regards. (DYL)' Runner-up' Ammy made him her bi***. Seriously. f*** YOU DRAVEN! You weren't even all that popular in LoL! Someone like Lux, Garen, or Ahri was a million times more popular than you even during that dumb contest. Even Undertale at least was its own thing that's remained decently popular, even if it was a FotM game, all these years later. But you? No one remembers you. You died first in the cinematic and you can now be tentacle-raped to death by a buff woman. You are nothing. You were nothing. You will always be nothing. Even when you won you weren't anything more than a name to rally trolls. And now you got beat by a dog (no offense to Ammy). (Unbridled9) #Metal Man lost because... (SSJSephirothGokuX123) Runner-up Lara realized the metal blade would defeat Amaterasu a lot faster than her bow. (azuarc) #Lloyd Irving lost because... Ryu lied and said his Hadouken was cold. (Underleveled) #King K. Rool lost because... He had it in the bag against Shepard and thought he won, but he put his controller down during the credits, not knowing Shepard's come back from death before (VeryInsane) #Ellie lost because... Boobs, because GameFAQS is... shallow. (SSJSephirothGokuX123) Runner-up ''' (handsomeboy2012) \ It turns out being immune to the clicker infection means nothing when you're a giant robot. (VeryInsane) #Quiet lost because...She breathes through her skin, so excessive amounts of Aqua is kind of a big issue for her. (TsunamiXXVIII) Round 2 #Lightning lost because... Lightning never wins twice (Unbridled9) '''Runner-up Dante is too SSStylin' for Louis Vuitton (SSJSephirothGokuX123) #Chun-Li lost because... Because being the World's Strongest Woman doesn't mean much against a guy who exclusively rules over strong women (Kamekguy) Runner-up Chun-Li may be able to deal with Psycho Power, but Ganondorf's Triforce of Power is in a whole other league (GavsEvans123) #Aya Brea lost because... This time Aya wasn't spared when someone (read: Vivi) spontaneously combusted the audience. (Snake5555555555) #Leon Kennedy lost because... DK is bigger, faster and stronger than your bracket (ZeldaTPLink) Runner-up He lost because upon seeing the dong, he realized he was small time (Kamekguy) #Knuckles lost because... (ZenOfThunder) Runner-up https://imgtc.com/i/gTjjTr3.png (-hotdogturtle--) #Master Hand lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/r59j3aG.gif (SSJSephirothGokuX123) Runner-up Wario literally wore him like a glove during his match (Pirateking2000) #Velvet Crowe lost because... As it turns out, trying to out-devour Yoshi is a bad idea (Janus5k) Runner-up This Crowe was definitely part of a murder (garetha200) #Kratos lost because... My brothers, we were forged on a Victory Road. A Victory Road that ended the Great Quest and brought forth the reign of Kanto. Born from the depths of the Pallet Town, rooted in the Pokemon League, our mountain emerged out of the chaos. As it grew, so too did the might of the Pokemon. We created a world of peace, a world of prosperity. A world that lives in the shadow and safety of my mountain, a mountain that has come to be the absolute measure of strength and power! Now, on this day, that power is to be tested! The mortal, Kratos, seeks to destroy all that I have wrought! Brothers, put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long. We will unite. We will stand together, and I will wipe out this plague! Kanto... will prevail! (Johnbobb) Runner-up He tends to have bad experiences with electric types (Pirateking2000) #Sora lost because... Red is mute. Sora unfortunately talks (ZeldaTPLink) Runner-up Sora lost because Kingdom Hearts is Dark-Type (Kamekguy) / There are dark type Pokemon, but there are no light type Pokemon. Sora stood no chance (Hbthebattle) / Did you seriously think a kid whose greatest accomplishments involve defeating nobodies could handle a champion? #Crash Bandicoot lost because... Bandicoot Boss is a terrible nickname. (Unbridled9) #Yuna lost because... The voters were told to stay away from the summoner (_SecretSquirrel) Runner-up Her plan sucked compared to The Plan (OrangeCrush980) #Bomberman lost because... Bomberman bombs blocks. Kefka bombs planets (Pirateking2000) #Ness lost because... dat ass blew his mind (Pirateking2000) \ "It's pretty clear that people seem to prefer a character that is essentially fap-bait and relevancy than a iconic protagonist, which is sickening to say at least." (Seikon_No_Qwase) (Johnbobbb) #Charizard lost because... He has a history of being weak to giant turtles (Johnbobb) Runner-up He wasn't a grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss (garetha200) #Ike lost because... (ZenOfThunder) Runner-up Phoenix's finger is sharper than Ike's sword!!!111 (Haste_2) #Isaac lost because... Kirby may not have psynergy, but everyone knows to MOVE out his way. (darkbuster) #Garrus Vakarian lost because... (ZenOfThunder) #The Boss lost because... One must die and one must live. No victory, no defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight. It is her destiny. The one who survives will inherit the title of Goddess Hylia, and the one who inherits the title of Goddess Hylia will face a bracket of endless Nintendo characters (Xiahou Shake) / The Boss is a legend of sorts, but Zelda is *THE* legend (azuarc) #D.Va lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/t9TjVUv.gif (Johnbobb) #Captain Toad lost because... Allen took away the 'Captain', so when Aerith cured his 'Toad' status, there was nothing left (Kamekguy) Runner-up Allen mislabeled him as Toad (Whiskey_Nick) #Simon Belmont lost because... His weapons were made for killing monsters. Geralt happens to also carry a weapon for killing humans too (Pirateking2000) #Pac-Man lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/Dc37A3a.gif (DoctorJimmy133) Runner-up Ms. Pac-Man thought he was going out with Bayonetta, so Pac had to throw the fight to save his marriage. #Vincent Valentine lost because... He only WANTED to be dead, and.... well... (ScareChan) / "Oh, no, vampires can't beat ghosts...It's like a rock-paper-scissors thing." - Marceline (Adventure Time) (Pirateking2000) #Claire Redfield lost because... She didn't look so hot against the cold (NGC3372) Runner-up https://imgtc.com/i/YFPBP1e.gif (Johnbobb) #Frog lost because... Luigi looks better in his frog suit (ScareChan) Runner-up Another green-clad character was leaps ahead of him (Underleveled) #Master Chief lost because... Tails knows how to go out of bounds too, he was just better at getting back in (ScareChan) #Mewtwo lost because... Tifa knows how to deal with clones (Raka_Putra)Runner-up His creators sought to create the most fraudulent Pokemon... and they succeeded! (OrangeCrush980) / His fans were drawn to two of something else (Underleveled) #Revolver Ocelot lost because... His name sounds like a Mega Man X boss to begin with (TsunamiXXVIII) #Captain Falcon lost because... Press F-Zero to pay respects (garetha200) Runner-up Even a Falcon with both its wings can't stand up to a One Winged Angel (Pirateking2000) #Lara Croft lost because... Even defeating the Sun Queen couldn't prepare her to take on a Sun Goddess (Johnbobb) Runner-up Ammy defeated the vile Draven and demanded a sacrifice in her name as a reward. She meant belly rubs but we had a spare virgin lying around... (Unbridled9) #Commander Shepard lost because... His EMS wasn't high enough to defeat Shen Long (Unbridled9) #Aqua lost because... KOS-MOS is a beautiful, strong character with a relatable personality (Underleveled) Runner-up https://imgtc.com/i/J7ofvby.jpg (GavsEvans123) Round 3 #Dante lost because... he couldn't fill Ganondorf's dark soul with LIGHT! (Johnbobb) #Donkey Kong lost because... Vivi set the Banana Hoard on fire. (ZeldaTPLink) #Wario lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/D5EtFy0.png (SSJGSephirothGokuX123) #Yoshi lost because... Detective Pikachu was on the case.... The IRS finally got Yoshi for tax fraud. (Exodecai) Runner-up He couldn't evolve, so he died off with the rest of the dinosaurs (Johnbobb) #Big Boss lost because... Red executed Operation Ekans Eater (OrangeCrush980) Runner-up Red won by being a a mute character with no personality at all... which made him the perfect soldier. (Johnbobb) #Kefka lost because... Kefka: Life...Dreams...Hope...Where do they come from? And where do they go? Alucard: Yeah, yeah, miserable little pile of secrets. Yadda yadda. Can we end this already? (azuarc) Runner-up Alucard: It doesn't matter why I won, what matters is my Plan. Kefka: Was winning the match part of your plan? Alucard: Of course! Kefka: Well you got yourself a match against Red. What's the next step in your master plan? Alucard: Winning this division! WITH NO SURVIVORS! (Lightning Strikes) #2B lost because... Her fans were happy for her getting so far. Emotions are prohibited (Kamekguy) / 2B’s wasn’t enough to beat Bowsette’s 2D’s. (Unbridled9) Runner-up It wasn't meant 2B (KommunistKoala) #Phoenix Wright lost because... When Kirby murders his victims, he doesn't leave behind evidence. (Johnbobb) Runner-up The The miracle never happen. (GOGZero) #Bayonetta lost because... Bayonetta is witch, but Geralt was witcher (FFnut) #Squall Leonhart lost because... All his GF's combined were weaker than Link's GF. (Kamekguy) Runner-up No mere Squall can stand up to Farore's Wind. (TsunamiXXVIII) #Fox McCloud lost because... There was a sudden opening in the F-Zero circuit he just couldn't pass up. Something about a 'Falcon' and 'Paying Respects'. (Unbridled9) #Sub-Zero lost because... you can't score a Fatality on someone who's already dead (MetalmindStats) #Tails lost because... Tails lost to Luigi because even Green Mario gets more recognition than Yellow Sonic (Johnbobb) Runner-up Even a second tail couldn't help Tails from coming second to the greatest second fiddle of all. (Raka_Putra) / Luigi side-kicked his face in. (Kamekguy) #Mega Man X lost because... X couldn’t beat XXX. (Hbthebattle) Runner-up https://imgur.com/a/HqNTSY9 (hombad46) #Amaterasu lost because... Ammy lost because she's the sun goddess and, well... https://media.giphy.com/media/TbFCFmHMV5LS8/giphy.gif (Kamekguy) Runner-up Sephiroth summoned a meteor and Ammy went away to fetch it. (Raka_Putra) #KOS-MOS lost because... She forfeited the match, having a more pressing matter to attend. (igordebraga) Runner-up TheStupidRaptor stuffed votes for Ryu to ensure KOS-MOS lost this time (ZeroSignal620) Round 4 #Vivi lost because... He lacked the courage and wisdom to face Ganondorf's overwhelming power! (Pirateking2000) Runner-up Vivi's lifespan isn't long enough to tame the four beasts before fighting Ganon. (Big Bob) / Donkey Kong told Ganondorf to shower Vivi with coconut cream pies. (LMS) #Zero lost because... He might've beaten Pikachu if he'd learned to mega evolve, but he's never really been a mega man. (Johnbobb) Runner-up He got Pikachu and Deadpool confused and had the wrong weapon equipped. (Big Bob) #Red lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/AUsbvA9.png (DarkYoungLink) Runner-up He has no character. He is nothing but a tool to facilitate Pokemon battles. Meanwhile, Alucard has a sympathetic backstory, actual fighting skills, and ties to the series villain. Bonus points for starring in a very good Netflix anime recently. (KaijuKing97) #Kirby lost because... Having seen all the pictures of "Bowsette", Kirby decided there was one thing he didn't want in his mouth. (DarkYoungLink) Runner-up case kirby is a dumb pink ball (ertyu0078) #Aeris Gainsborough lost because... If you think about it, this is actually the end of Disc 1 for this contest. (xp1337 ) #Geralt lost because... In order to get to the match with Auron. Geralt would have to take a portal to the Farplane... https://imgtc.com/i/o40ZKF2.jpg ...he opted out. (Pirateking2000) Runner-up he tried reading Kingdom Hearts lore before the battle and his head exploded. (bryans7) #Luigi lost because... Tifa's votes are not stuffed. Tifa's votes are all natural! (Unbridled9) Runner-up Luigi lost because... He managed to suck everything but the votes. (LazyKenny) / case he didnt have enough Mushrooms to him bigger then her (ertyu0078) #Ryu lost because... Sephiroth's sword takes up nearly the whole screen. Ryu couldn't get in. (Pirateking2000) Runner-up case he forgot to do his haduken fireballs (ertyu0078) Round 5 #Ganondorf lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/lhVWyLs.gif (ZeldaTPLink / ZenOfThunder) Runner-up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YjQqLlSZq4 (Pirateking2000) #Mega Man lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/e8G9dZb.gif (ZenOfThunder) Runner-up The Noble Nine couldn't beat the Elite Four. (garetha200) / https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=4zLfCnGVeL4 (DYL) #Alucard lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/uvUaxXC.gif (ZenOfThunder) Runner-up Alucard: What a terrible night to have a curse. Barret: #@!%$#^ Alucard: ... (ScareChan) #Bowser lost because... Sorry Bowser, but your Bowsette is in another match pic. (Shonen_Bat) Runner-up Crono traveled through time with three women, he didn't need some fanon chick. (Underleveled) #Snake lost because... GameFAQs is no country for old men. (swirldude) Runner-up GameFAQs has changed. (LazyKenny) / https://imgtc.com/i/RDSZsUa.gif "Yeah, you've got a great butt." (SSJSephirothGokuX123) #Auron lost because... GameFAQs is no country for old men. (swirldude) Runner-up When was the last time Sonic HAD a real story? (Unbridled9) / Auron reached for the stars... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpHuG2hHmEo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyvTpeCyhBs Turns out they WERE pretty far as he found his own way to the loser's bracket (Pirateking2000) #Tifa Lockhart lost because... Even XXX can’t beat X parasites. (Hbthebattle) Runner-up Apparently the porn community preferred blondes over brunettes on this one. (Pirateking2000) #Sephiroth lost because... Sephiroth may be able to bust a solar system, but he doesn't have nearly enough power to take out the entire Super Mario Galaxy. (Pirateking2000) Quarterfinals #Pikachu lost because... Pikachu: pika! Link: HYAAA Pikachu: pikachu pika pi! Link: HYAA HUH HIYAHH Pikachu Ryan Reynolds: yeah if you arent going to take this seriously we're done here (ScareChan) Runner-up Not even detectives are above the LAW. (Janus5k) #Crono lost because... He thought he could prevent the clash of Link VS Cloud from occurring again...but in the end the future refused to change. (Pirateking2000) #Sonic lost because... The last time Sonic was associated with a princess, it didn't exactly go so well. (_SecretSquirrel) #Samus lost because... Samus has conquered planets. Mario has conquered galaxies. (JeffreyRaze) Semifinals #Cloud lost because... The contest's dying, Cloud! (TheRock1525) Runner-up https://imgtc.com/i/u2s99fs.gif (SSJSephirothGokuX123) Honorable mention At this point, Cloud knows the drill for when Link whips out his sword: just lie back & think of Midgar. (Darkbuster) #Mario lost because... The Mario Super Show's always replaced with Zelda on Fridays. (Kamekguy) Runner-up The princess was actually in the castle this time. And it was HER castle. (ZeldaTPLink) Honorable mentions Board 8: Alucard is the star of the contest! Zelda: https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/masonry/000/531/987/3b2.gif (Lightning Strikes) \ Ironic. He could rescue other princesses, but couldn't rescue himself from one. (DYL) Final #Zelda lost because... Unfortunately in Hyrule, Princesses do not have the authority to change the LAW. (QJD1381) Runner-up https://imgtc.com/i/UsBCkHv.gif (SSJSephirothGokuX123) Loser Bracket #Ganondorf lost because... After his last battle, Mega Man's creator installed an arrow weapon. Thus, Light's Arrows. (DYL) Runner-up GAME OVER RETURN OF GANNON SPRITE PIC (Paratroopa1) #Alucard lost because... He asked Bowser "what is a man?" and got back a really confusing answer (Paratroopa1) #Auron lost because... Auron... had a hard afterlife. Now it's time for him to rest. (Calintares) Runner-up Auron died once already this contest and was happy with the fact that he'd finally get to rest in peace, so he let Snake win. (Unbridled9) / Auron had a hard life. Now it's time for him to rest. (Pirateking2000) #Sephiroth lost because... The #metoo movement finally gets Sephiroth for his inappropriate touching of Aerith. (TheRock1525) Runner-up Tifa said she was going to ram her fist up his ass and immediately sixty XXX fanfics popped up about just that, distracting Sephiroth's voters. (Unbridled9) / The Hentai Market is super competitive nowadays. "Girl PENETRATED FROM ABOVE by Pretty Boy" just doesn't cut it in today's market (Hbthebattle) #Pikachu lost because... Ash can't seem to keep Pikachu from powering down every time they get to a new region. The Loser's Bracket was no different. (Kamekguy) Runner-up Lightning never strikes twice. (Hbthebattle) #Bowser lost because... Crono has traveled through time and space to destroy giant spiky monsters, so defeating Bowser twice is a no brainer. (_SecretSquirrel) #Sonic lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/bg7gagz.gif (SSJSephirothGoku1231) Runner-up A cornered snake is more dangerous than a hedgehog! #Tifa lost because... Samus was at her absolute breast. (_SecretSquirrel) #Mega Man lost because... Mega Man and time travel is usually a bad combination. https://imgtc.com/i/HQP9T7z.png (SSJSephirothGokuX123) Runner-up Going to the medieval times to acquire 'Leprosy Man's powers was not exactly the best of ideas. (Unbridled9) / Mega Man actually won something! Welcome your weakest Noble Nine champion 2018! (hagankefs) #Snake lost because... A one-eyed snake tends to struggle around attractive women. (Unbridled9) #Crono lost because.. The Why Did They Lose responses involving Crono matches refused to change, so we just wanted to get Crono out of this contest already. (OrangeCrush980 ) #Samus lost because... Unlike Samus, Mario is still in his Prime. (darkbuster) Runner-up No matter how hard you rally, the result remains the Samus. (TsunamiXXVIII) #Mario lost because... Turns out charging your Limit for 16 years allows you to do some amazing things. (Hbthebattle) Runner-up He couldn't reach the Clouds because he forgot his Winged Cap. (ZeldaTPLink) / It was Cloudy, but there was no chance for meatballs. (Raka_Putra) #Zelda lost because... A blood moon reset the contest to its default, restoring the status quo of a Link/Cloud finals. (Calintares) Runner-up There is nothing a former pirate like Zelda fears more than dark Clouds. (_SecretSquirrel) Final #Cloud lost because... Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? (Pirateking2000) Runner-ups Link. Always. Wins. (Logience) \ Waldorf: Link won another contest, huh? Statler: Better link me away from that site! Doh ho ho ho! (Underleveled ='The following people who have ran the contest are listed below...'= Aran Shiizaa/Dr. Pizza (2006, 2008-2010, 2013) igordebraga aka The Lurker (2006, 2008, 2011-Present; Established the wiki page) PrivateBiscuit1 (2006-2007; Innovated) Whit3_Rabb1t (2008) WweJth (2010) Dark Young Link (2010, 2013) VeryInsane (2010) TsunamiXXVIII (2011) GenesisSaga (2011, 2013) Anagram (2018) Special thanks to Tatl, Edgewalker, Forceful Dragon, Inviso, & WHATZITUYA, for running a match or two when we forgot to do it. Special thanks to MisterVercetti and StaveItOff123 for updating the Wiki on 2013. See also *Why Did They Lose? (Classic) * Category:User Projects